Love Conquers Time
by RothGarland1984
Summary: PG13 for now but will definitly change later. Warning for later chapters(slash, violence, language etc.) Matt and Jeff fall in love during the Civil War era only to die and be reunited in the present.
1. Default Chapter

Ok Ok I know I shouldn't be starting any new stories seeing as I haven't updated any of my other stories.It's just that my creative mind is in overdrive. For a long time I had no way to get all my thoughts out and i'm just glad I have somewhere to write stories and get feedback for them. I'm just trying to get every story out of my head and out into the open and maybe after I do that then maybe I can REALLY start updating.  
  
Summary: In many slash stories about Matt and Jeff people mention that they are soul mates trapped in the wrong bodies. So I decided to take that theory to the next level and see if I could do a story with that in mind. This is based around the Civil War era and in later chapters around the present.  
  
The inspiration for this story also came from a lovely lady named ladyjackyl who wrote the story called "The South Is Gonna Rise Again" it's posted on her site at ladyjackyl.onetruesin.net she's a great writer and hopefully one day she might read my story and think I did her idea some justice. And here's the quote that started all this hooplah "When he fell asleep, he dreamed-and in his dreams, he was dressed in gray on a field of green, fighting for a red and blue flag."  
  
Character List:  
  
Jeff/Jeremiah Matt/Mason Lita/Amelia  
  
These are just the first characters more later.  
  
Mason grabbed his daughter and picked her up, whirling her around in the air listening to her high pitched squeals of joy. She was his eldest and her long black hair riddled with hundred of curls blew in the wind as the air kissed her pudgy cheeks and made away with her favorite pink ribbon from her hair.  
  
"Daddy put me down, I have to find my ribbon before it's lost forever and ever and ever and...."  
  
Before she could finish saying "ever" over and over again Mason grabbed the strip of pink from the ground and handed it to his almost distraught daughter. It wasn't that hard to see since the only color surrouding it was green.  
  
"There now, no more worries. Why don't you go inside and help your sister color her "Get Well Soon" card for your mother. I'll be up to house in a little while. Tell your mother not to worry for me."  
  
The little brunette shook her head yes to her father and hurried to the house. Her little flower dress being the only thing you could see as she ran towards the white mansion her father had built for their family. It was January 1865 a new year indeed. The Civil War had been goin on for the better part of 4 years and Mason refused to choose sides. In his mind we were all Americans and him being a doctor he knew for a fact that we all shared the same color blood. He was a northerner straight from New York city and like his fellow yankees he believed they were fighting the war to save lives and free human beings from being treated like dogs and cattle. Slaves were human being just like any redneck, buissnessman, or governer and they deserved the same rights. So he moved him and his family down to North Carolina, it was the last state to be seceded so it was full of land just awaiting to be bought.  
  
Mason went to work almost immediately. Though he refused to fight in the war he still wanted some part in it. He was a well respected doctor and lord knows with the war going on there were many casualties and even more injured men. Almost everyday he would be called down to the field hospital where he and his wife Amelia worked in day after day. She was his nurse and every man that was brought in she helped him work on. She was a damn good nurse along with the many other women called to duty from their every day lives to work there.  
  
Mason was married to Amelia for 9 years now. And he loved every day they were together. He walked up to his house taking all the time he could. Walking slowly up his porch he entered the house knowing he would have to check up on his sickly wife. She had taken ill a few months ago. Instead of taking her to another doctor Mason decided to diagnos her himself. He called a couple of his fellow doctors from upstate and told them of her condition. They had all came to the conclusion that the poor woman had came down with a case of tuberculosis. With weeks of rest and being well taken care of Amelia would be ok. At least that's what he believed. But he knew there wasn't a cure for the illness and they both had ignored her condition for too long. Her lungs were now heavily infected and she coughed now more than spoke. As he walked up the stairs and finally reached her door, he heard her couhging again. It tore his heart to pieces. They were there to help and save others but instead it ended up with him trying to save his dying wife. In a few short weeks he knew that one day not only will his 2 daughters be motherless but in his young age of 25 he would be a widower.  
  
He walked into his wife's room, shooing the 2 giggling little girls off the bed.  
  
"Go on now. Leave your mother be. I'm sure she needs her rest. Go on."  
  
They hopped off the bed and ran into the hallway starting up their usual games.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He whispered to his wife.  
  
"Fine." She barely managed.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you? Are you hungry? Thirsty maybe?."  
  
"I have a glass of water on the stand over there and the girls just brought me some tea cakes. Shouldn't you be out in the field working?"  
  
"Yes I should be but I wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly around here," He smiled at her. He couldn't believe that even through her illness she was still worried about those poor boys fighting for their beliefs.  
  
"Well everything is as smooth as molasses around here. You just get yourself down to that hospital and stitch up a few of those boys for me." She giggled.  
  
"Besides I heard down at Fort Fisher the fighting has escalated and even more soldiers are being killed and wounded. And now that they've gotten all the ports blocked off there's gonna be a shortage of supplies, both food and medicine. You have to get down there and take stock of all they have. You're head doctor Mason go make sure everything isn't in chaos. I bet there's at least over 20 new patients." The more she talked the more she coughed. It took alot for her to even say one sentence before going into a fit of coughs and gasps.  
  
"You just rest darling. Let me handle what's going on. I need you not to worry, it only makes your condition worse." He told her as he stroked her forhead noting the sweatbeeds there. He bent his head down to kiss her on the forhead as tears welled up in his eyes. He was losing her.  
  
"Besides where'd you hear that information from? Have you been talking to Daisy?" He asked her about their favorite Nanny. She just shook her head yes and fell asleep or passed out which fit the situation better.  
  
"aaaaaaaaahhh" He heard the scream coming from downstairs. Mason jumped off the bed to his feet and raced down the stairs.  
  
"What is it?! What's going on down here?" He yelled.  
  
"Mr. Hardlin there's a man laying on the porch." Daisy their nanny pointed out the window.  
  
" It looks like he's bleeding to death there's so much blood."  
  
"You stay here i'll go find out what's going on." He told the frightened nanny who shook her head ok at him and ran off down the hallway to check on the mans' young daughters.  
  
He opened the door slowly and walked outside. Diasy was right, there was a man laying on the porch bleeding. He immediately recognised the gray uniform. It was a solider. He was probably severely wounded so Mason rushed to the mans' side. Gingerly he pushed the man over onto his back so he could see his face.  
  
"Man? He looks like a mere boy." Mason whispered to himself.  
  
"Boy? Sir are you blind? I am no boy. The name's Jeremiah Hardy and this gunshot in ma left shoulder definitly tells me I am nowhere near the spoils of a mere boy." the young man groaned out startling a distracted Mason.  
  
" I assure you young man anybody on that there battlefield can get shot at any moment of the day."  
  
" Yea but it takes a man to walk 3 miles to get help." He smiled up at Mason.  
  
"Well i'm pretty sure we can keep on debating this some more but i'd much rather get you cleaned and stitched up if you don't mind me saying."  
  
"Don't mind at all Doc just wake me when the war is ova." And with that the boy passed out in Masons' arms.  
  
Now not only did he have Amelia to care for but he had this beautiful young soldier to look after. Mason suddenly had his hands full. But looking down at the boys' face, he realised he didn't mind all that much as he smiled to himself and lifted the limp body into his arms and into the house. He called to Daisy to get the guestroom ready and meet him in there with clean rags and his medicine bag.  
  
Ok from now on in the future chapters I might as well just use their real names so there's no confusion hehehehe. Please review I would like to know what you guys think. I'll update as soon as I can but if there ain't no reviews I guess nobody's readin so I won't update. See ya when i see ya. 


	2. A Soldier Sings The Blues

I totally forgot my disclaimer last time lol. These people showed up at my door and tried to sue the pants off me. Well they mighta got my pants but they didn't get my panties ha! nan nanny boo boo Sorry for being so late with this chapter. Had some computer problems and I just wanted to make sure I was comfortable with this chapter before I posted it.

Warning: Some offensive words in this chapter. you have been warned.

  
  
I don't own anyone. I don't own the civil war (er?) oh piss it, on to the story!  
  
Mason walked back and forward in front of the women he was talking to.  
  
"Ok ladies, our mission is to comfort, watch over, and protect our patient. We are the very few who knows he's here and since I'm the only doctor around for miles, I am the one person capable of treating him. There will be no running, no jumping, no screaming, no hollering.... he stopped to glare at the redhead as if saying "meaning you" then continued walking and giving directions.  
  
"The only time we will bother him is when 1. he needs food 2. he needs water or 3. when he needs to go relive himself."  
  
"Eww." The redhead whispered to the brunette.  
  
"I know, that's sooo disgusting," The brunnette whispered back.  
  
"Shh." The tall woman shushed the other 2.  
  
Causing them to immdediately return their attention to Matt.  
  
"Do well all agree?" Mason stopped walking and asked.  
  
"Yes sir!" All 3 females yelled in unison.  
  
Matt spun around quickly to glare at them.  
  
"I said no yelling." He threatned in a low voice.  
  
"May I please go to the bathfroom now?" The redhead asked.  
  
"Yes you may and the word is "bathroom" not "bathfroom" Abbigal Madeline." Matt told his youngest daughter.  
  
"Daddy why do you only use our full names when we're in trouble or when we do something wrong?" His oldest daughter Melanie Audrey asked him in her proper new york accent that was slowly becoming laced with a sweet southern drawl. She'd been spending too much time around their nanny Daisy, a nice southern woman herself.  
  
"Quit askin your daddy all them questions gal and help me start lunch." Daisy said to Melanie.  
  
"Why do I have to help with lunch?! Why can't Abbi do it?"  
  
She asked quickly glancing between Daisy and her father. Pleading to him with her dark mahogany eyes that matched his own perfectly to get her out of helping the young nanny. Daisy crossed her arms over her chest signaling that was her final word and she wasn't letting the 8 year old off the hook.  
  
"Fine" She huffed.  
  
"But Abbi has to do something around here!" She demanded.  
  
"I'll take the soldier some pillwhoas and flowies. That should make him feel better." The six year old said hoping she was making herself useful so her older sister would hopefully get off her back.  
  
"That'll be great little one." Matt said as he knelt down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"I want a kiss too daddy!" Melanie begged.  
  
Matt leaned over and kissed his other pouting daughter.  
  
"There now you're both even."  
  
The 2 girls smiled, finally satisfied they both ran off to fulfill their promises.  
  
"Don't you worry Mr. Hardlin i'll make sure they don't kill me or the poor soldier boy." Daisy assured the man. He just chuckled and walked away to do some paperwork in his office.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
Laying his head on his wifes' stomache quietly, listening to her slow rhythmatic heartbeat Matt fell into an unwanted slumber, while his entire house became busy with activity.  
  
Meanwhile............  
  
A head popped up from the side of the newly occupied bed by a warm body. The little head slowly crept up toward the front of the bed, usually where a person would lye their head to sleep. Only a second passed when suddenly another popped up beginnig the same trek the head before it did. As soon as both heads were next to each other, giggling arose as if out of nowhere.  
  
The young man on the bed began to stir, the giggling slowly willing him to consciousness.  
  
"Shh you're waking him up!" The dark haired head whispered rather loudly to the red haired head.  
  
"No I'm not you ware!" The red head whispered back even louder, hendered by her baby talk making it almost hardly understandable.  
  
"No ya both are," Jeff said waking up completely then letting out a groan as he realised the pain in his shoulder.  
  
"Wuh oh," Came from the red head.  
  
Melanie shot up from the floor and stood completely straight in front of the soldier.  
  
"Melanie Audrey Hardlin at your service. How may I help to make you feel more comfortable?" She asked, trying to sound as professional as a 8 year old could manage.  
  
"And I'm Abbigail Madeline Hardlin nurse in traiwning." She almost cursed at herself out loud for not sounding as grown up as her older sister but she just shrugged her shoulders and figured she'd get it right someday.  
  
"Well well I didn't know gettin injured on the battlefield would mean I get ta rest in a fo star hotel."  
  
"The word is four and besides if this were a hotel it would be a five star not four."  
  
"Well aren't you very much sure of yoself Miss Lady, pardon my manners I'm Jeremiah Nero Hardy nice to meet the both of you."  
  
"Same here." Abbi said as she pulled a piece of salt water taffy out the front pocket of her sunflower dress. Tossing it in her mouth and chewing quickly.  
  
Jeff smiled at her, already starting to like the redhead.  
  
"Don't mind my unreasonably rude little sister Mr. Hardy. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
"Act like momma taught you something Abbi and use your manners." She whispered to her smiling baby sister.  
  
"I'm trwyin i'm trwyin," She whispered back, throwing her hands up in defeat as if to say "i give up". As she walked towards the bed Jeff was now sitting up on she quickly glanced back to her sister and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mr. Hardy do you like flowies?" She asked sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
"Well that all depends on whut flowies is. And you can call me Jerms if I can call you Abbi."  
  
"Why Jerms? Don't you have a betwer nickname?"  
  
"Well because just like germs I can get into ya system when you least expect it."  
  
Abbi was obviously confused.  
  
"But unlike germs you won't want me to go away."  
  
Abbi couldn't help but laugh at that statement.  
  
"Not flowies she means flowers." She interrupted as she tried to maintain the phony smile she were showing. Inside she was fuming.  
  
"My my I do declare. Sweety your girdle must be tighter than a baby's hold on their mothers' tit."  
  
"Such language!"  
  
Abbi couldn't stop from giggling though.  
  
"Don't mind her Jeff she's alllllllways like that."  
  
Finally Melanie softened up and decided to let her guard down. She lept on the bed tackling her baby sister causing everyone on the bed to break down in giggles.  
  
Down the Hall.  
  
"Mason?"  
  
"Mason?"  
  
"Mason darling wake up." Amelia whispered to her sleeping husband, carefully running her fingers through his hair making sure to not catch her fingers in his curls. Hurt like hell to try to untangle them especially with Matt twisting his head back and forth yelling "it hurts damnit!'.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Mason, baby wake up I hear singing." She whispered hoarsely, her voice dry from lack of use.  
  
"I'll go check on it, you just go back to sleep." He grunted.  
  
She just shook her head in amazement. "That man will be the death of me with all his commands and directions. He was always a stick in the mud." She giggled to herself  
  
Matt walked down the hall listening closely to the singing, hoping he could make out the words.  
  
Tell me, tell me weary soldier  
  
From the rude and stirring wars,  
  
Was my brother in the battle  
  
Where you gained those noble scars?  
  
He was ever brave and valiant,  
  
And I knew he never fled,  
  
Was his name among the wounded  
  
Or numbered with the dead?  
  
Was my brother in the battle,  
  
When the tide of war ran high?  
  
You would know him in a thousand  
  
By his dark and flashing eye. Chorus: Tell me, tell me weary soldier,  
  
Will he never come again,  
  
Did he suffer mid' the wounded  
  
Or die among the slain? Was my brother in the battle  
  
When the noble Highland host  
  
Were so wrongfully outnumbered  
  
On the Carolina coast;  
  
Did he struggle for the Union  
  
'mid the thunder and the rain,  
  
Till he fell among the brave  
  
On a bleak Virginia plain?  
  
Oh, I'm sure that he was dauntless  
  
And his courage ne'er would lag  
  
While contending for the honor  
  
Of our dear and cherished flag. Was my brother in the battle  
  
When the flag of Erin came  
  
To the rescue of our banner  
  
And protection of our fame,  
  
While the fleet from off the waters  
  
Poured out terror and dismay  
  
Till the bold and erring foe  
  
Fell like leaves on an Autumn day?  
  
When the bugle called to the battle  
  
And the cannon deeply roared,  
  
Oh! I wish I could have seen him  
  
Draw his sharp and glittering sword  
  
Exiting the room humming Daisy almost jumped 3 feet away when she finally noticed Matt standing near the door.  
  
"Oh my good lord, Mr. Hardlin are you tryin to send me to a early grave?!" The woman commanded.  
  
"It's ok Daisy, I just didn't want my presence known so quickly. Who is that singing in there?"  
  
"Oh it's just Mr. Hardy tryin to teach the girls a new song. I swear if I weren't a good christian woman that boy would charm the britches right off of me. Cocky little thang he is. Now if ya don't mind me i'll be downstairs puttin these bloody towels in the washer." She exscused herself.  
  
"Don't hurt your hand again like last time Daisy. I can only treat so many patients." He joked around with her, in the short time she had been working for him they'd become good friends and he always worried about how much work she would sometimes put on herself.  
  
"Don't you go worryin about me Mr. Hardlin you have enough on your plate around here as it is. I'm sure Ms. Daisy can handle herself just fine. You go on in there and join in the sing along." She laughed walking down the hall.  
  
Matt grabbed her arm before she could leave.  
  
"Daisy, the moment you walked into my home you became a free woman. You are no longer a slave and never will you be again if this war has anything to do with it. I will not have you puttin yourself through back breaking work worrying about whether or not i'm gonna fire you tomorrow or not. Amelia thinks of you as her sister so that would make you my sister in law, and no sister of mine is going to be running around here cuttin her fingers and sweating to death cooking over a hot stove all day. Now i'm giving you the rest of the week off. Go visit some of your family, help them get settled in. I know you're dying to see those handsome sons of yours, no baby can do without their mother for long. Now you get on out of my house before I call the police." He chuckled hugging the woman close to him.  
  
"Thank you Mr. hardlin. You've always treated me mighty kindly and ya know I love Amelia and you. Not to mention I love those girls of yours like they were my very own. So i'll be goin but don't you dare think i'm not comin back here and fixin us all a big ol sunday dinna." She said whiping the stray tears away from her eyes as she giggled and hurried down the hall not wanting to make a fool of herself for getting so emotional.  
  
"And when are you gonna stop callin me Mr. Hardlin woman?! It's Mason!" He yelled after her. She peeked her head around the corner and threw a washcloth at him laughing her head off as she hopped down the stairs, excited to her bones at the thought of seeing her family again.  
  
Matt turned again headed towards the room where the singing had resumed, this time even louder with the addition of Melanie and Abbi singin to the top of their lungs. Matt stopped at the door and peered in. On the bed was Melanie sitting indian style tryin to teach Jeff how to play pattycake while he was trying to serenade her. Abbi jumped on the bed behind them swearing to the heavens that she could reach the sky even though god gave her no wings or feathers to help her fly. The moment Abbi noticed her father standing at the door she leapt off the bed and ran to him.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Hello there. And what may I ask, are you lovely people doing in here, tryin to blow the roof off my poor defenseless house or somethin?"  
  
" Noooo daddy we were just trying to cheer up Jerms."  
  
"But I thought you 2 were makin lunch and picking flowies. "He said making fun of his baby girls' speech impairment.  
  
"Well we did pick some flowers, and when we brought them in here he was already up." Melanie lied giving Jeff a look as if to ask him to help her lie. Matt didn't catch the look since her back was turned to him.  
  
"Yes sir, I was just sittin here looking out the window at the trees when these 2 little angels popped up." (literally)"  
  
"Then where are the flowers and your lunch?"  
  
Abbi ran back over to the bed and picked up the basket on the floor next to it.  
  
"Hey, I don't remember you 2 havin a basket wit ya."  
  
"That's because Melanie dropped it on the fwoor when she hopped up trying impress you with her big people talk." Abbi made fun.  
  
"Well what's in it?"  
  
"Let's see, there's buttermilk biscuits, some jam, tea cakes, and a couple of pieces of corn on the cob." Melanie said grabbing the basket and going over it's contents.  
  
"Well now that we know what's in the basket girls, how about we actually give the man his lunch?" Matt said as he grabbed the basket and walked over to the bed to finally and hopefully purge the growing hunger pains he knew the man was probably harvesting.  
  
As he surrendered the basket over to Jeff, their fingers slightly touched sending a shiver through both their bodies. Before Jeff let go of the basket he conscientiously rubbed the tip of his index finger against Matts' knuckle. Causing the man to give him a guarded look. Matt wondered what the little gesture meant, in the back of his mind he was kinda hoping it was more than a "thank you".  
  
"Well since I'm here I might as well check your wounds. So that means that you 2 little busy bees will need to leave for a little while." Matt said finally snapping back to reality.  
  
The words abruptly ending a good game of ring-around-the-rosie, the girls begrudgingly walked out the room sending Jeff wishful looks. Hoping they'd be able to play with him again later.  
  
"Don't worry darlin you can come back to play with me when I'm nice and decent."  
  
Abbi giggled then finally ran out of the room. Jeff got the reaction he was hoping for.  
  
"I would advise you, not to act that way in front of young girls. Their mother would have my head if she knew about what you just said."  
  
"Well I guess that means i've been advised. So was that nice lady that came in here earlier your wife? She is somethin fierce." He asked, giving Matt a seductive smile.  
  
"No that was my nanny Daisy. Nice woman she is but what would make you think she's my wife?"  
  
"Why not? Nigga women not your type?" He asked chuckling.  
  
"We don't use those type of words in this household. If I don't allow my daughters to say them what makes you think I would allow you to?" He asked, taking the boys' blood pressure.  
  
"Sorry I just said it out of habit."  
  
"A habit that immediately needs mending." Matt said giving him a warning look.  
  
"Now lay back I have to check the wound closer."  
  
Jeff started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Obvioulsy one of Matts' since it was a tad bit bigger on him than his usual drag. He slowly slid it off his shoulders and began to lower himself backwards onto the bed in an agonizingly slow motion. His back slightly arched, he finally layed down, allowing his smooth and boyish chest and torso to show shamelessly.  
  
Matt looked at him and his breath caught in his throat, all he could do was pray that god would help him through this checkup.  
  
This chapter was suppose to be alot longer than this lol. But I decided to keep you people in suspense lol. Review so I can know whether or not I'm doing good or if this is the dumbest story you've ever read. 


End file.
